supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (SaiyukiLover232)
Eve liked to experiment and create many species. She kept the ones the liked, while destroying the ones she didn't. She created two types of vampires; she then figured that she needed two types of werewolves, too. To keep the balance, I suppose. - Fenris explaining werewolves Werewolves '''(also called Lycanthropes', '''Loup Garou', Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, but not to the same level as a vampire, and not as powerful as the abilities they have on a full moon. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. This is the first of the two types of werewolves which Eve created. They are more powerful than the second type of werewolves. History Eve created two types of werewolves to keep balance; this is because she created two types of vampires. She created three royal werewolf packs, which have been around from the "beginning" and are considered the genesis of the werewolf race. The werewolves' power can be traced back to the myth of the Unification Ceremony, a ritual that bestowed certain unique abilities onto every member of a pack. While most of the history of werewolves remains unknown, it has been said that at the earliest point of their existence, each werewolf bloodline was distinct, and each had their own power; some possessed heightened speed, others had heightened strength, and some even had the ability to sense their enemies from long distances, presumably among other abilities. Triggering The Werewolf Gene A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf gene. It does not matter if the kill was accidental or intentional-- if a werewolf causes the death of a human, the werewolf gene will still be activated. After the gene is triggered, the werewolf's eyes will turn yellow and their latent powers will activate instantly. A werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse only exhibits one characteristic of lycanthropy: increased aggression and anger on a general basis, which can become overwhelming fits of rage leading up to and during the nights of the full moon. Also, until their werewolf genes are activated, untriggered werewolves can be compelled just like any human. Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat normal food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires must do with blood. There are no known consequences from abstaining from human or vampire flesh while in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed on humanoid flesh, because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or are scared or distracted away from their victim before they can eat them. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is comparable to fully grown humans. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other (e.g., Tobias Rosales' fur color is dark brown, Mason Rosales' is white and grey, Katherine Winchester's is white and brown). Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but is still painful. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their eyes turn yellow, and their teeth elongate into canines, before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon, but many find it necessary to dose themselves with wolfsbane to weaken them before they lock themselves up in chains to prevent hurting anyone while they're transformed. Some werewolves seem to have much much more control over their actions in wolf form than typical werewolves. Psychological Characteristics Nature Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Tobias Rosales often had trouble controlling his temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size and age, but they cannot fully transform, and they also have a tendency to black out when they become overwhelmed in fits of rage. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own, and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. When Tobias first activates his curse, he states that his skin feels as if it's on fire. Once a werewolf has triggered their gene, their eyes turn yellow or somewhat orange (the eyes of a wolf) while enraged, or when feeling threatened. Activating the curse is also painful, as werewolves have been seen to double over in pain before their eyes change for the first time. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their beastly natures hidden, most seem to aggregate themselves into packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free on the full moons without fear of hurting or killing anyone. Code of Loyalty Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike vampires, werewolves have an unwavering sense of loyalty, and will often bond with other werewolves they meet. They form packs and work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is so strong that while changed under full moons, the only beings they do not attack are other werewolves (regardless of whether or not they have activated their werewolf gene). This code does seem to extend to Katherine and Klaus' hybrids, as well. It's possible that another reason why Katherine and Klaus' hybrids were so loyal, aside for the sire bond between them, was because of their werewolf heritage. La Luna Sanguinis According to Finlay, the werewolves had a ritual a thousand years ago by which, on a blood moon, they would hunt and purposefully trigger their curse by killing a human, willingly enduring the pain of their transformations in exchange for the strength they gained as warriors. This ritual was meant to be a rite of passage, where young werewolves embraced their nature rather than shying away from it; this is in stark contrast to many modern-day werewolves, who do whatever they can to avoid triggering their curses and having to deal with the pain of their monthly transformations. née Royalty There are a few bloodlines that can be traced back to the beginning of werewolf history. These bloodlines are considered royalty. *Darkmoon Wolf Clan **Rosales Family ***Evalee Rosales ***Niklaus Aldertree (Hybrid) ***Elisha Blackthorn (née Aldertree) (Hybrid) ***Jakobe Rosales ***Tobias Rosales (Hybrid) ***Angelique Rosales (Hybrid) ***Evangeline Rosales-Labonair (Hybrid) ***Mason Rosales ***Serenity Rosales-Labonair ***Katherine Winchester/Seraphina Rosales-Labonair (Hybrid) ***Hope Winchester (Hybrid) ***Other unknown members **Rosier Family (cadet branch) ***Jesse Rosier *Crescent Wolf Clan **Labonair Family ***Dimitri Labonair ***Hayley Aldertree (née Labonair) ***Niklaus Aldertree (Hybrid) ***Elisha Blackthorn (née Aldertree) (Hybrid) ***Hollis Labonair ***Tobias Rosales ***Angelique Rosales ***Evangeline Rosales-Labonair ***Stephen Labonair ***Serenity Rosales-Labonair ***Katherine Winchester/Seraphina Rosales-Labonair (Hybrid) ***Hope Winchester (Hybrid) ***Other unknown members *Lunar Wolf Clan **Stark Family ***Theodore Stark ***Other unknown members **Kenner Family (cadet branch) ***Ezra Kenner ***Other unknown members Attitudes Humans Werewolves generally don't have any problems with humans, as they prefer to live away from cities and crowded places. Werewolves usually live in secluded areas like mountains and the forest. The only time issues arise between werewolves and humans is on a full moon. A full moon is when when a werewolf is forced to change from their human form to their wolf form. As most werewolves cannot control themselves during a full moon, they will attack humans if they get in the way and eat them. However, most werewolves will try and lock themselves up during a full moon to avoid this. Hunters The opinion and attitude towards the hunters will vary from individual to individual. However, because hunters are aware of the existence of werewolves and hunt them down, a lot of werewolves do not like them and consider them to be enemies. Most werewolves will either try and avoid hunters, or they will seek them out to kill them. There are also some werewolves who will work with hunters, or are hunters themselves. Though, it is mostly untriggered werewolves who are more friendly with the hunters. Lamia/Made Vampires Werewolves are the main enemies of the lamia/made vampires. They have been fighting against one another since they were created by Eve. When a werewolf turns on a full moon, they will generally seek out lamia/made vampires and attack them in an attempt to kill them. However, there are also some werewolves and lamia/made vampires who have overcome the ancient fued and have become friends. Kemuel Aldertree, a lamia vampire, married a werewolf by the name of Hayley Rosales. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength '- Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human. Even untriggered werewolves possess more strength than humans. However, werewolves in their human form are not as strong as some other monsters or vampires, and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. But they've also shown to be strong enough to at least defend themselves, or take on monsters from the low/medium-tier ranking. When they are in their wolf form, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the non-Original vampires, making them more powerful than non-Original vampires. They are also more powerful than certain monsters. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any non-Original vampire or monsters with ease. While in small groups, wolves are able to overpower Original vampires. When a werewolf, both in human and wolf form, is angry or enraged they become stronger. *'Super Speed '- Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness; they are able to move from place to place within seconds. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form, however, while under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. *'Super Agility '- Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. *'Invulnerability '- Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and certain monsters without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They are also not killed by conventional means and weapons. *'Regeneration '- Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires or other monsters, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to being in their wolf form. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. *'Super Senses '- Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves can sniff out vampires and other monsters. *'Werewolf Bite '- A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to non-Original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who re bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-Original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. *'Full Moon '- A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced and at their peak during a full moon. *'Moonlight Ring' - The moonlight ring allows a werewolf to use the immense power of their wolf-form, along with making their bites lethal to vampires 24/7, while still remaining in their human forms. The ring allows them to partially shift by accessing only their glowing eyes, their fangs (with werewolf venom), and their enhanced abilities such as super-speed, super-strength, super-agility, and enhanced senses. *'Shapeshifting '- During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Transformation Control '- The only way for werewolves to gain control over their transformation, other than the Moonlight Ring, is through the Unification Ceremony involving a hybrid. A shaman must marry two Alphas of different packs, allowing any wolf present at the Ceremony to be endowed with the powers of each Alpha, such as speed, strength, etc. Katherine Winchester nearly went through with a Unification Ceremony for the Rosales and Labonair packs, but was stopped by Crowley. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge. *'Immunity to Silver '- Unlike the second type of werewolves, the first type are immune to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. *'Longevity '- Werewolves, while not immortal, age at a slower rate than humans and have a longer life-span. *'Lie Detection (possibly) '- It is possible that werewolves have the ability to tell when they are being lied to. Weakneses *'Mortality '- Though werewolves age slower and have a longer life-span, they can eventually die of old age. *'Wolfsbane '- When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *'Magic '- Witches are able to curse and inflict any supernaturals with enhanced healing abilities with aneurysms that cause the blood vessels in their brains to explode and heal over and over again. *'Heart Extraction '- Ripping out a werewolf's heart will result in death. *'Vamptonite '- Human blood with DNA altered by Leviathan corn syrup: This altered blood kills them quickly as though they have ingested a powerful acid. *'The Colt '- It has the ability to kill almost anything supernatural, which includes werewolves. *'Physical Trauma '- Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. *'Blood Loss' - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Quinn threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. *'Decapitation' - Decapitation will result in instant death for a werewolf. *'Presumably Fire '- Fire can presumably kill a werewolf. It can also hurt them. *'Suffocation - '''Unlike vampires, who will eventually heal and reanimate after being suffocated, a werewolf will die from lack of oxygen. This means they can die from drowning or being smothered/asphyxiated. Myths *'Silver '- Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Mason explained after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason guessed that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Silver actually has the opposite effect – when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. This is why Klaus can't be neutralized by the white oak daggers. *'Wolfsbane '''- Several myths have surround the use of this herb and its relation to and effects upon werewolves, including the myth that wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures lycanthropy. These myths are false. Known Werewolves Trivia *The three royal wolf packs - the Crescent, the Darkmoon, and the Lunar Wolf Clans - have been fighting against each other since the beginning of the werewolf species. **The Crescent and the Darkmoon Wolf Clans have entered an uneasy truce with one another through multiple marriages. ***Evalee Rosales married Dimitri Labonair; Hollis Labonair married Jakobe Rosales; and Stephen Labonair married Evangeline Rosales. **The leaders of the Lunar Wolf Clan wish to unite with the Crescent and Darkmoon Wolf Clans through a marriage between Theodore Stark and Katherine Winchester (born Seraphina Rosales-Labonair). *Werewolves procreate sexually, and the werewolf gene is carried down through their bloodlines, rather than by turning others via a bite as in other forms of werewolf lore *Werewolves are the antithesis to vampires, as vampires are typically solitary creatures due to their immortality, while werewolves are meant to be in packs/families. *When turned into hybrids, werewolves retain all their werewolf traits such as glowing eyes, with the additional bloodshot eyes of a vampire. *Like actual wolves, werewolves travel in packs. *When a female werewolf is pregnant, that's the one time the curse releases itself so the werewolf bloodlines can continue to procreate, or else the shape-shifting would kill the baby in the womb. *Some werewolves can sense and be drawn to the newly born members of their bloodlines in their wolf forms. Category:Werewolf